The present invention relates to water turbines generally, used to convert water kinetic energy into mechanical energy, and more specifically, vertical-axis turbines. Although from some perspectives it is a different problem, the invention may, perhaps surprisingly, present understandings which can also apply to the field of wind power generation and vice versa. The present invention may specifically be related to turbine systems used in power generation from such resources as wind or moving or running water. Although the present invention may be described herein, in accordance with certain embodiments, with regard to the conversion of wind energy, it should be understood that the disclosed concepts of turbine systems and power generation may also be applicable to other fluidic resources, such as moving or running water, even though the two fields can be considered very different in the art from some perspectives.
Vertical-axis turbines are typically of a long axis type, allowing large columns of air to be harnessed. These devices differ from horizontal-axis (propeller) type windmills which typically pivot about a vertical axis in order that they may face directly into a wind. The present invention more specifically relates to vertical-axis turbines designed to be employed as a cost effective alternate power source in any wind condition.
Wind as a source of energy is a concept that has been promoted for some time. According to one source, there is evidence which shows that windmills were in use in Babylon and in China as early as 2000 B.C. The U.S. Patent and Trademark Office has granted patents on windmill devices dating back to the early to mid 1800""s. Despite the continued research and development in this age old technology, until the present invention, no windmill or wind turbine device has successfully appropriately addressed some of the most important problems which have seemingly made the harnessing of wind not economically feasible. While wind is unquestionably a large potential source of energy, estimated to be about 5 kW per acre in the United States, its variability in velocity has made it an unreliable source. Many devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4850792 to Yeoman, 4,035,658 to Diggs and 2,406,268 to Terhune have relied on the ability of concentrating low to moderate winds for producing power. Others, like those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,610 to Bond and 4,075,500 to Oman, et al. (a horizontal-axis turbine), have accomplished the harnessing variable wind speeds by using modem variable speed governors. No device currently known to the present inventors is capable of adequately harnessing low and high-winds for power production. High winds are characterized, for purposes of discussion as currents having average velocities above 45 m.p.h., or having gusts greater than 60 m.p.h. Many devices are designed to fold and/or feather in winds reaching certain levels. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,181 to Kodric, 4,632,637 to Traudt, and 3,942,909 to Yengst. These techniques, while intended to protect the structural integrity of the windmill, decrease a device""s ability to produce power. Others, such as Pat. No. 5,391,926 to Staley and Elder, attempt to harness high winds emanating from any direction for power production but low to moderate winds have been unable to produce adequate torque for continual reliable power generation. Until the present invention variable winds have been an untapped source of energy by those skilled in the relevant art.
In the past, wind driven power generators of all sorts have attempted to harness the energy present in the wind. Some have concentrated their efforts in the low to moderate wind range and suffer periodic damage from the occasional high wind while others work well in the moderate to high wind range with little or no success in harnessing low speed wind. No prior art has effectively drawn useable power from the slight breeze all the way to gale force winds. Perhaps one of the biggest reasons for the lack of all wind turbines has to do with the structural integrity oftypical wind devices. By design many are lightweight, inadequately supported, and made from insufficient materials. A number of these devices are comprised of a multitude of moving parts, such as rotors, stators, vanes, shields, and the like. These parts not only compromise the integrity of the machine, but also require continuous maintenance, repair and/or replacement. For such a device, which may produce only a few kilowatts of power, the costs soon begin to outweigh the benefits. Another concept widely used is to build large multi-story wind turbines capable of producing at or near the megawatt level. Two such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,072 to Quinn, and 3,994,621 to Bogie. It is believed that these devices would cost close to $100 million to build and several hundred thousand to maintain each year. Another example is the 1.25 MW generator installed near Rutland, Vermont. This is believed to be the largest windmill ever built in the United States, having two main blades each 175 feet in diameter. This facility operated intermittently between 1941 and 1945, during the war years when most resources were being used for war efforts. In 1945 one of the blades broke due to material fatigue and was never repaired, presumably due to a lack of cost efficiency. Similar to the smaller units, these large devices become cost prohibitive on a much larger scale. The present invention solves this second problem by presenting a low cost, low maintenance, cost efficient wind turbine. While certain aspects of the design have been known, until the present invention the proper combination of elements, new and old, has not been achieved to provide a commercially viable product.
Variable wind velocity is not, of course, the only obstacle in harnessing kinetic energy from the wind. Wind direction has been another area of study and development. Wind currents are typically unpredictable, and due to topography, upper air disturbances, changing weather patterns, or seasonal variations, they rarely blow in the same direction for any substantial length of time. For this reason effective wind machines must be capable of immediately accommodating winds from a full 360 degrees. Some devices have attempted to accomplish this goal with pivoting shields, and stators or wind directing vanes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,529 to Kinsey, 5,37,494 to Stevens et al., the Yengst patent, and many other devices illustrate such an approach. As mentioned previously, additional moving parts usually detract from a machine""s cost effectiveness. While not in the field of the present invention horizontal-axis machines typically pivot the entire rotor assembly so that it may face upwind. Still other designs leave the rotor assembly open (that is, no wind directing vanes or stators are utilized) so that winds from any horizontal direction may impart rotation upon the rotor assembly. This leaves the rotor completely open to the harshness and destructive abilities of the wind. Once again the present invention solves this problem by providing 360 degrees of wind reception, in all types of wind conditions.
The present invention, in its various embodiments, recognizes and addresses these and other problems and overcomes many limitations encountered by those skilled in the art. Many devices and procedures have taught the use of folding or feathering in high wind conditions, and thus have been unable to realize the potential power of high winds. Others, such as the Staley and Elder patent have attempted to address the damaging characteristics of high winds by stressing structural integrity and durability to the point of sacrificing the ability to produce adequate torque in the low to moderate wind speed range. It is not economically feasible to build a wind turbine that can only produce mechanical power during periods of high wind. The entire range of wind conditions must be fully utilized for a wind turbine to be commercially viable. Problems such as high cost and high maintenance of most wind energy facilities exist in the field, but such problems have not been adequately addressed by those skilled in the art. While high velocity wind is a well known natural occurrence with high kinetic energy, its value in the field of vertical-axis wind turbines has not only been ignored to some extent, it has often been looked upon as a detriment. The prior art has taught away from the present invention by stressing rotor attachment and stator curvature. Rather than supplying a system which affords only an incremental increase in performance over the prior art, the present invention utilizes techniques which were not previously considered in order to achieve what may perhaps be leaps in performance compared to the prior art. Further, the present invention has achieved a more full utilization of a previously untapped precious natural resource, the wind.
The present invention also provides, in various embodiments, systems which allow for other fluidic resources to be utilized in techniques that may not have been previously considered. The present invention further discloses systems and techniques for the conversion of energy from fluidic sources such as moving or running water. Prior attempts to harness water, for example, as a source of kinetic energy may have suffered from common issues related to fluidic energy conversion as identified above. The concepts and techniques of the present invention, therefore, provide turbine systems and techniques which may not only be directed to sources of energy such as water, but which may further address inadequacies of past efforts.
The present invention discloses, in some embodiments, a wind turbine to operate in all wind conditions, such as velocities up to 130 mph, and frequently changing wind directions. The device provides a reliable and effective means for directing air currents into and out of the rotor cage assembly. Rather than supplying a system which affords only an incremental increase in performance and design over the prior art, the present invention utilizes combinations and techniques which were not previously considered to achieve an increase in performance unparalleled by the prior art. This invention serves to operate with a minimum number of movable parts and systems, to optimize potential power production by allowing energy from high winds to be harnessed as well as low and moderate winds, and to optimize air current intake and exhaust by providing immediate accommodations to winds from any given direction.
In additional embodiments, the present invention discloses a fluid turbine, and in some embodiments a water turbine, operable in various moving or running fluidic conditions, and in some embodiments water conditions, such as slow to medium to fast water currents and frequently changing water current direction. Accordingly, the invention serves to operate with a minimum number of parts and systems, to optimize potential power production by allowing energy from fast or swift moving water currents or other fluid to be harnessed, as well as slow to medium or moderate currents, and to optimize water current intake and exhaust by providing immediate accommodations to water current from any given direction.
In general terms, the invention involves various embodiments of a vertical-axis wind turbine. Many of the elements of this device achieve several different objectives which, when combined, act to achieve the mentioned increases in performance. In the preferred embodiment, the invention discloses stationary stators for more effectively directing currents into the rotor cage assembly to impart a higher rotational velocity and greater torque upon the turbine shaft through some torque generating elements such as the rotor blades. In addition, the stationary stators provide a structural integrity necessary for operation during high wind conditions. This aspect also prevents the disruption of rotation by shielding the rotors from winds counter-directional to their rotation which may occur as the wind shifts. The invention, in additional embodiments, may further involve the above described concepts and features for vertical-axis water turbine.
Importantly, the invention breaks from several time honored traditions in harnessing wind and water energy. By recognizing and utilizing the potential energy of all winds and water currents, and by designing an apparatus with resistance to the destructiveness of these winds and water currents during standard operation the present invention achieves its goals.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an omni-wind, vertical-axis turbine. The stated invention acts to convert wind currents into mechanical energy which energy may then be transferred from a turbine or the like to be used to directly act upon a water pump, or to drive an electrical generator (or more generically an energy-utilizing device) for use as an alternate power source. The turbine may be equipped with any number of rotors and stators which interact with the variable wind currents during operation. In addition, a minimum number of moving parts is used to increase reliability, to decrease maintenance, and to decrease production costs. The invention, in additional embodiments, may further involve the above described concepts and features for vertical-axis water turbine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a design which is capable of operation in a variety of wind conditions. Such conditions include, but are not limited to, winds from any direction which possess a horizontal component, even where such wind direction is capable of frequent changes, winds reaching velocities of 130 m.p.h. or more, and winds with continuously changing velocities. It is an object that the present invention be capable of standard operation during these conditions without any need for employing folding and feathering techniques, or a speed control or braking system. The invention, in additional embodiments, may further involve the above described concepts and features directed to particular water or other fluid characteristics for vertical-axis water turbine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a design which is capable of immediately accommodating winds from any direction having a horizontal component, as stated earlier. It is an object that this immediate readiness of the present invention be achievable with no moving parts. The invention, in additional embodiments, may further involve the above described concepts and features for vertical-axis water turbine.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a design which utilizes a minimum of moving parts for improved reliability. It is an object that necessary maintenance and replacement of any parts should be minimized, and the durability of the entire apparatus be vastly improved.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a design which may be applicable to other fluid systems such as water or other fluids.
Naturally, further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of the specification and claims.